Family Portrait
by rubberglue
Summary: AU. Post S5. Arthur doesn't die and he and Merlin returns to Camelot. There's a new generation of Pendragons in the near future and they change Arthur and Gwen's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

It is fear that floods his heart when he hears the news. His knuckles turn white from gripping the arms of his throne and the bright smile on Guinevere's face falters when he fails to respond.

_Three years._

Every month, when her bleeding started and they realise she hadn't conceived again, Arthur would hold her in his arms, sharing in her disappointment. Except deep down in his heart, it wasn't disappointment he felt but relief. As long as Guinevere remained without child, he could keep her safe.

And now, she stands before him and tells him otherwise. Her eyes are sparkling, her hand splayed protectively over her still flat stomach.

"Are you not pleased?"

He forces a smile on his faces, pushes away the fear that has wrapped around his heart. "I am. Very pleased." He knows she doesn't believe him so he stands and pulls her into a hug, burying his face in her neck so she cannot see his face.

"Arthur," she whispers as if reading his mind, her arms wrapping tightly around him. "We'll be fine. I'll be fine."

* * *

There is screaming and every sound tears at his heart.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?"

"Martha is very experienced," repeats Gaius calmly as he fusses with his vials and bottles.

Arthur continues to pace. "Where is Merlin? I don't want him or his magic near Guinevere."

"He's gone to pick herbs for Gwen. She'll need them after the baby is birthed."

"Guinevere will be fine," Arthur chants to himself. "Guinevere will be fine." It does nothing to ease his anxiety but at least it gives him something to do.

When one of the maidservants flings open the door in excitement and pants that the Queen has given birth, Arthur springs to his feet, the heavy feeling of dread lifting from his heart.

He doesn't see the remnant blood, the slightly squashed face or the wrinkles. All he sees is the most perfect being cradled in the arms of his greatest love. Guinevere smiles tiredly at him and his heart swells. Reaching out an arm, she beckons him to her and ignoring the tutting of Martha, he climbs onto the bed and holds mother and daughter in an embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time, the other nobles frown but say nothing. Camelot is the most powerful kingdom in Albion, protected by the most powerful warlock. No one dares complain about the gurgling child in a basket on the round table between the King and Queen.

Soon, it is the absence of Ariane that raises eyebrows.

Ariane plays under the table, on the table and crawls into everyone's laps (although she knows to avoid Lord Rhys). Queen Annis in particular finds her hands full with a squirming child pulling at the chain she wears around her neck. She grumbles under her breath, but smiles when Ariane snuggles into her bosom and falls asleep.

As Arthur and Guinevere attempt to mediate a land dispute between Lord Rowan and Lady Bea, Ariane laughs and points her damp, just-out-of-her-mouth fingers at Sir Percival who is pulling faces at her. Soon she's in Percival's arms, playing with a quill Elyan passes to her.

"That's it for today. Thank you."

There's a murmur of replies as the nobles and knights rise from their seats. Ariane is distracted by the movement and abandons the quill she was playing with. Arthur calls her name. Immediately, Ariane, as always, launches herself at him. Beside him, Guinevere smiles as he slips his free arm around her shoulder, dropping a kiss on her head.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Also, this is really just going to be snippets of Arthur and Gwen's lives post-s5.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ariane is barely two, her sister is born.

This time, Arthur cuddles Ariane as they wait in Merlin's room, telling her about how she needs to be a good older sister. The fear and dread in his heart isn't any less than before but this time, he needs to be strong for Ariane. He tells her of the time she was born, of how he looked at her and fell hopelessly in love with her and how it'll be the same with the new baby.

She gets bored with his lecture after a while and she pushes herself off Arthur's lap and goes over to where Merlin is.

"Magic," she commands. (Arthur is forever sore that that's one of the first words she learns.)

Merlin obliges, conjuring up smoke dragons for her, partly because he knows Ariane loves them and partly because dragons annoy Arthur. Ariane laughs and claps her hands and even Arthur has to smile.

A few minutes later, a maidservant bursts into the room with good news.

Ariane clambers onto the bed then pokes at the new baby's face in fascination before Arthur catches her hand in his.

"Baby."

"Yes Ariane," says a tired Guinevere. "She's your sister. Can you say her name? Elaine."

"No," pouts Ariane. "Hug."

"Come sweetheart," says Arthur as he pulls Ariane up. "Mum is busy right now. She'll give you a hug later."

Her face scrunches up. Arthur glances at Guinevere who sighs, slowly moving Elaine from her breast. "Here. Take Elaine. Come here darling and give me a hug."

It takes some maneuvering but soon there's a happy Ariane in Guinevere's arms and a sleeping Elaine in Arthur's. And Arthur thinks that his life could not be more complete.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sire, I found these two at the castle pond." Sir Leon says before beating a quick retreat.

_Coward._

Arthur stares at the two girls in front of him. They are covered from head to toe in mud and only their wide smiles can be seen. His first thought is that Guinevere is not going to be happy. Before he can form his second, a pair of muddy arms wraps around his thigh.

"We went to catch frogs at the pond like you used to, Daddy! I caught two but Leon made me put them back!" Ariane pouts. "I bet you didn't have to put your frogs back."

Elaine babbles something as well before attaching herself to his other leg. He can feel the wet mud seeping through his trouser's leg. Quickly, he picks the two girls up - Ariane is far too old to be carried but he needs to ensure they don't slip away from him and yells for George to clean up the floor.

"Draw a bath!" he tells Merlin who opens his mouth to protest that he's no longer Arthur's servant, then seeing the two mud monsters in his arms, nods and dashes off.

They are in Merlin's room. Merlin and Arthur are completely wet but at least the girls are clean. Ariane tells them the long story of how they escaped Tasha's clutches (Ariane is easily distracted and Arthur never finds out how they ran away from their nursemaid) and went to the pond while Elaine laughs and splashes water all over.

"Don't tell -"

"I won't," says Merlin solemnly.


	5. Chapter 5

Usually, Guinevere is with them when they make their weekly trip to the Sunday market, except she's tied up with politics. Still she insists Arthur go on without her.

With merchants descending on the market square from all over Albion, It's a good place to interact with the people and get a feel of what is happening around the castle. Arthur is well-loved and people are willing to chat with him. But when Ariane and Elaine are with him, he is adored. Everyone crowds around him, eager to see the two princesses. Ariane soaks up the attention, smiling and laughing and blowing kisses to the crowd, and it is only Merlin's firm hold on her hand that stops her from wandering off. Elaine, on the other hand, buries her face in Arthur's shoulder.

Amidst the fawning, Ariane tugs Merlin to a stall selling all sorts of trinkets - ribbons, jewellery and lace. Hefting her into his arms, Merlin allows her to take a closer look at all the shiny bits on the table. Her eyes light up and it is only Merlin's quick reflexes that stop Ariane from grabbing a handful of items.

Ever since Mithian visited a week ago, Ariane had developed a love for ribbons and gems and anything shiny. It did not help that Mithian had given her a small jewelled box, telling Ariane that it was a place for her to put her most precious belongings. After that Guinevere had noticed her jewellery missing, only to discover that the culprit was Ariane. As punishment, Ariane was not to have any new things for a month.

Mostly, Ariane didn't care. Except for now.

"This." Ariane points at a small brooch. The stall owner hands it over to her despite Merlin's protests. Ariane's face breaks into a huge smile and she cradles the brooch gently. By now, Arthur has made his way over. "Can I have this Dad?"

"No. You are not allowed to get anything new, Ariane." Arthur says firmly.

Her lower lip trembles. "But I want it."

"Ariane, no."

Merlin hugs her. "Your father is right sweetie. How about you give back the brooch and we look for some chestnuts. You like chestnuts right?"

"I don't want chestnuts. I want this." Her small hand clutches the brooch tightly and Arthur can see the beginning of tears in her eyes. Around them, a silence falls as everyone watches the royal family.

Arthur reaches over and pries the brooch out of Ariane's hand, ignoring her sobs. "What did mum say about buying new things?"

Between sobs, Ariane chokes out, "she says that I cannot always have what I want."

"And why can't you have new things this month?"

Still sobbing, Ariane answers, "because I took mum's things without asking."

Arthur passes the brooch back to the stall owner then cups Ariane's face, his thumb wiping away her tears. "That's right. Now, you can't have the brooch but you can have some chestnuts alright?"

Ariane puts her thumb in her mouth and nods unhappily. Putting her back on the ground, Merlin takes her hand again and walks her to where the chestnuts are sold, chatting to her to distract her from her grief.

Arthur lingers behind, his hand idly stroking the back of the sleeping Elaine and when the two of them are out of sight, he turns to the stall owner. "Do you have two of this brooch?"


	6. Chapter 6

With two daughters and a kingdom to run, it's little wonder that Arthur cherishes the brief hour alone he has with Guinevere - an hour in which they do not talk about the children or the kingdom. Instead, Arthur teases Guinevere about her new fascination with lace work and she fusses over an injury he suffered in training.

Her fingers run slowly across the bandage around his shoulder and goose pimples rise in their wake. He catches her hand, then kisses her palm gently.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, not when you're here." He pulls her closer until she falls into his lap, then nuzzles her throat, smiling when he feels her groan. "I love you," he murmurs.

Guinevere's fingers move down to his pants and Arthur hums in pleasure.

"How does it remain so good after all these years?" asks Arthur as he wraps himself around his wife much later.

"Practice," laughs Guinevere. "Our time alone is almost up. We better get dressed."

"I don't want to. I want to -"

Footsteps can be heard outside their door and Arthur jumps off the bed, tossing Guinevere's nightgown to her.

"Daddy! Mum!" Ariane pounds on the door and Arthur hears Tasha shush her.

"Give us a moment sweetheart."

"Hurry! Elaine and I have something for you!"

When Arthur finally pulls open the door, the two girls tumble in as Tasha stands behind, apologising for cutting short their private time.

"It's fine Tasha. We'll take over from here." Guinevere says as she scoops Elaine up, lifting her top to blow against her tummy. Elaine laughs and Arthur ruffles her hair.

Unhappy at not being the center of attention, Ariane raises her voice. "Look! Look! We made you something daddy! Merlin said you were injured today so Elaine and I made you a cookie."

Arthur looks down at Ariane's outstretched hand. What looks like something that could be found in the stables sits on her palm. She thrusts her hand towards him and he takes the burnt cookie.

"Eat it!"

From the corner of his eye, Arthur could see Guinevere smiling, laughter in her eyes. Sighing inwardly, he popped the cookie into his mouth, smiling widely and giving Ariane a thumbs up.


	7. Chapter 7

Tasha had asked for time off to see her ailing mother and Merlin had offered to look after the girls.

"Don't think that being the temporary nanny means you don't have to do your normal duties," warns Arthur. He is rewarded with Merlin rolling his eyes, then asking the girls if they wanted to gather herbs with him. Arthur scowls when Elaine releases her hold of his hand and rushes to Merlin. Ariane is already at Merlin's side, as she usually is. "Give me a hug first," says Arthur, squatting down.

Obligingly, the girls run into his open arms with Elaine peppering his cheek with kisses. "I'll miss you daddy!" she says.

Halfway through the day, as he and Guinevere are making their way down the sweeping staircase, Arthur realises he's not heard a peep out of his daughters or Merlin.

"We should check on them," he says to Guinevere, who indulges his overprotectiveness and agrees.

They walk hand-in-hand to Merlin's room where they hear laughter. It eases the tension coiled in his chest a little and Arthur pushes the door open, expecting to see Merlin entertaining the girls with his magic.

"Is that my crown?"

Ariane looks up in shock, then whips the crown off her head. Elaine giggles. "She's you daddy! And I'm mum! See?" Elaine points to the dress she's wearing.

"You look very beautiful Elaine," says Guinevere which makes Elaine beam even more. "And you, Ariane look every bit a king!"

"And who are you, Merlin?" Arthur asks as he spies a frazzled-looking Merlin sitting cross-legged on the floor beside the two tiny chairs. Arthur unsuccessfully hides a smirk.

"Don't be silly daddy! He's Merlin!" Elaine giggles again, then pokes her sister.

Merlin sighs. "I'm Merlin of course."

"When I'm older, I'm going to be king!" says Ariane imperiously.

Elaine giggles once more and nods. "And we'll get married like you and mum!"

In between laughter, Guinevere kneels down and gathers Elaine to her. "You can't marry your sister, sweetheart."

"Then I'll marry Merlin!" Ariane says, then runs to fling her arms around Merlin, who laughs and kisses her hair.

"I'll be honoured to marry you," Merlin says and Ariane squeals in delight.

Arthur frowns. "There is no way in hell that - ow!" Guinevere looks up at him from the floor and shakes her head so Arthur bites his lips.

"We can all get married!" says Elaine happily.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a beautiful day so Guinevere is surprised to hear from Tasha that the girls are playing in the room. When she hears who is with them, she smiles. Whispering to Arthur that she is going to check on the girls, she leaves the room to walk with Tasha. Along the way, Guinevere asks Tasha about her budding relationship with Kathleen, a maid in the kitchens. This leads to a rush of shyly expressed joy from Tasha, reminding Guinevere of the first few years of tentative courtship she enjoyed with Arthur.

They arrive at the girls' room and Tasha places a finger against her lips before pushing open the door. Inside, around a small table sat Elaine and Galahad. Ariane hovered around, a pot in her hand, a frown on her face.

"No. You're holding the cup wrongly!" Ariane slams the pot down and roughly grabs the cup from Galahad's fingers. "This way!"

Guinevere clears her throat.

Elaine is the first to react. She jumps up, a wide grin on her face, and runs to Guinevere.

"Mum!"

Galahad scrambles to stand then approximates a clumsy bow. He mumbles something which Guinevere assumes is 'your majesty.' She picks Elaine up and ruffles Galahad's hair before being pulled by Ariane who demands that she stays for tea.

"Where are your parents?" Guinevere asks Galahad, slightly miffed that Lady Elaine would visit without telling her.

He merely shrugs then goes back to attempting to hold the teacup in the manner in which Ariane instructed earlier. Elaine mimes eating off an empty plate before holding it our for more and Ariane is both servant - pouring water into empty cups and leader - bossing everyone around from where to sit to what to say to each other.

Guinevere and Tasha are sharing a laugh as they drink pretend tea when Arthur arrives. With a wry smile, he settles down on the floor and is given a cup to drink from. As they indulge the children, Guinevere reaches out and takes Arthur's hand under the table. He squeezes it, darting a warm smile her way.


	9. Chapter 9

First, she fusses over Arthur, plying him with his favourite food then snuggling up with him in bed, listening to him tell her about his day, murmuring encouraging words and peppering him with kisses.

Then she breaks the news.

"A sword?" Arthur sits up in bed and stares down at her. "You want to make Ariane a sword for her birthday?"

"I think it would be a lovely gift. Haven't you seen her and Galahad fighting with sticks?" Guinevere sits up as well and snuggles back into his side as his arm slides around her. "She looks like she might be just as talented as her father."

"A stick is very different from a sword." Guinevere looks into his face and knows immediately what he is thinking of. They are the same worries that plague her. "Very different. Also, when was the last time you were in the smithy?"

Guinevere laughs against his shoulder, curling herself further into his embrace. "Of course I wouldn't do it alone. Jaime will help. I was thinking a smaller sword with a jewelled hilt -"

"Why not just give her a locket? She would like that."

"And she would love a sword. Arthur. You know Lancelot gave Galahad a sword a few months ago. Have you seen the way Ariane looks at it?" Guinevere drags her finger along the scars that mar his bare chest. "I know you're scared. I am too but we can't hide her away forever. She's going to grow up."

He grunts. "We give her a sword, next she'll want to train with the knights and then she'll want to lead them and it can only end in disaster. She is too young. Maybe when she's older."

Guinevere sighs. "When did you get your first sword?"

"I can't remember," Arthur mutters. Then, he leaves the bed to stand at the window. "My dad gave me a sword on my fourth birthday."

"It's Ariane's sixth. I think we've waited long enough."

"No."

"Don't be unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Have you seen how strenuous the knights training is? Have you seen how easily they can fall on the battlefield? Have you ever experienced the anguish of holding someone dying?" Arthur snaps, turning from the window.

Sucking in a deep breath, Guinevere stood as well. Slowly, she replied. "Have you ever waited night after night, with no news, with nothing but sheer hope for someone to return from a battle? Have you ever seen the person you love most carried back by knights, bleeding and wounded? Have you ever waited for weeks for a man everyone presumed dead to return? Do you really think I enjoy it?"

She can see the wetness in his eyes. He reaches for her and she moves into his embrace, muttering apologies. "It's not easy. It's not going to be easy for either of us," she whispers, "but it doesn't mean we let our fears stop Ariane from experiencing the world."

Ariane unwraps a gorgeous sword with a jewelled hilt on the morning of her birthday with a squeal of delight. Immediately jumping to her feet with the sword in her hand, she announces, "I'm going to beat Gally up now!"

Arthur grabs her and pulls Ariane to him. "You don't use the sword unless you're with me. If I catch you using the sword when you're not supposed to, I will take it back." Arthur is rarely so firm with Ariane so she listens in shock. "Now thank your mother for the gift."

Even Arthur's words cannot dampen her high spirits and she grins and nods, skipping over to Guinevere to twine her arms tightly around her neck and kiss her in thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely comments! The updates might slow down a little but I hope you'll keep reading! :)

* * *

It's just him and Elaine today. Ariane is spending a few days with Galahad, Lady Elaine and Lancelot in their little house by the lake, something Arthur only agreed to very reluctantly and only because he couldn't bear to see the utter disappointment on Ariane's face. Guinevere later suggests that he should take the opportunity to spend time with Elaine.

"She rarely gets time alone with you," Guinevere says gently after he mopes about how everything seems too quiet without Ariane running around underfoot. As usual, Guinevere is right and Arthur feels the unsettling weight of guilt in his chest.

Elaine decides that she wants to pick flowers when Arthur asks her the next day what she wants to do. Her small hand tightly holding on to his, they walk slowly out of Camelot to the nearby forest. Merlin had given him directions to the best place to pick flowers and they make their way there.

"Daddy," Elaine tugs on his hand, wide eyes looking at him. "I love you."

Her sudden declaration stops him and he kneels down to look at her. "I love you too Elaine."

"Good," Elaine smiles.

It's a beautiful spring day and Arthur is glad to see that the flowers are in bloom. Elaine looks every bit a golden fairy as she runs through the flowers, laughing and calling to Arthur to hurry up.

"Let's make a flower chain," says Elaine when she finally comes to a stop. "Tasha always makes one for us."

Slowly, Arthur lowers himself onto the slightly damp grass and settles Elaine on his lap. It is then he realises he has no clue how to make a flower chain and after some fumbling, he learns that despite Tasha's instructions, Elaine too has no idea how to make a flower chain.

"No! You're doing it wrong!"

Arthur looks at the squashed flowers in his hands and agrees. Sighing, he plucks more flowers and tries again, unsure of how one would attach flowers together. Knotting the stems together seemed right yet it is amazingly difficult to achieve without crushing the flowers.

Eventually, after a lot of attempts, mangled flowers strewn all around them, they manage something which, when squinted at, looks a little like a flower chain. And in the midst, there was laughter, tickles and Arthur's realisation that his tiny five year old daughter was impossibly determined and incredibly creative.

Three days later, the flower chain is falling apart yet Elaine still carries it around, telling everyone she sees how her daddy made it for her. One day, Arthur replaces it with a delicate gold chain of jewelled flowers. Elaine never takes it off.


	11. Chapter 11

While as a family, they made a few trips to the nearby villages, this is the first time they are attempting a trip to a town as far as Ealdor. Both girls are excited, especially since, accompanying them on this trip are Lancelot, Lady Elaine and their son, Galahad.

Lancelot rides with Galahad, Arthur with Elaine and Merlin with Ariane. With the peace that Camelot, and the rest of Albion, has been experiencing, the ride to Ealdor is uneventful, except for the fall Elaine took as she scampered after her sister during a brief stop.

Elaine isn't much of a crier, but her eyes fill with tears and Arthur cuddles her close, while reprimanding Ariane for her carelessness. "Always look out for your sister," he tells her sternly. But when Ariane starts to cry, he opens his arms and holds her close as well.

Hunith is thrilled to see the girls and although they aren't sure who Hunith is, they greet her warmly. Arthur beams with pride at their behaviour.

"She is far too attached to Merlin," grumbles Arthur as he watches Ariane chattering happily to Merlin, her hand tightly clasping his hand. They are walking around Ealdor, taking in the changes since their last visit.

He hears Guinevere laugh lightly next to him, then feels her snuggle up to him. Immediately, he slips an arm around her waist and pulls her close. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of Merlin? Ha!" It's a lie of course and he knows Guinevere knows but he's grateful she simply smiles at him. Elaine tugs at his hand, showing him an insect that had landed on her, looking at him as if he's the greatest when he removes it and he remembers all that he has to be thankful for.

When Ariane finally lets go of Merlin's hand, it is so she can grab Galahad's and pull him along. They chatter merrily about whatever it is that ten year olds go on about. It involves lots of tickles and punches and laughter.

"They are going to get married, those two," says Merlin, grinning foolishly once Arthur and Gwen catch up with him.

Arthur scoffs. "If we all married our childhood friends, I'd be married to Lady Kathleen." He turns to smile fondly at Gwen. "Then I'd not be as happy as I am now."

Gwen shakes her head and elbows him in the ribs while Merlin rolls his eyes but Arthur can see the affection in them.

"Merlin! Daddy! Mum! Come here!" Ariane yells and they all follow.


	12. Chapter 12

At six, Ariane got her first sword. At nine, Arthur grudgingly allowed her to train with the other young page girls and boys.

Elaine too received a sword on her sixth birthday and while she'd smiled widely and kissed both her parents on the cheeks, the only thing she did with her sword was admire the jeweled hilt.

"She's in her room," Tasha says when Arthur looks for Elaine. It's her ninth birthday and she's nowhere to be found. The castle is in the midst of decorating for her birthday dinner and knowing Elaine's love for all things beautiful, Arthur is worried when he realizes she's not around for this. Guinevere is hovering in the kitchens, fussing over the menu while Merlin is away doing whatever it is that Court Sorcerers-cum-physicians do. He takes it upon himself to hunt down his missing daughter.

"Elaine?" He knocks on the door and presses his ear on the door, but hears nothing. Suddenly, the door opens and he stumbles across the threshold. "Elaine!" Her face is red and blotchy and even though her eyes are dry, Arthur knows she's been crying. "Baby," he squats down so they are level. "Is everything alright?"

Her chubby arms go round his neck and she hides her face in his shoulder. Arthur wishes Guinevere is here with him. She will know what to say to Elaine, whatever the issue is. He rubs Elaine's back gently and murmurs that everything will be fine. Elaine's mouth moves against his neck and he pulls away.

"I don't want to be a knight." The words take a while but they finally tumble out of her, in between hiccups and sniffs.

Arthur frowns, uncertain why this is upsetting Elaine so. He's perfectly happy for her not to be a knight. As it is, Ariane's determination to be the best knight is giving him enough stress. "That's fine, sweetheart. If you don't want to be a knight, then you don't have to be a knight."

Elaine lifts her wide eyes to him. "But Ariane said that when I turn seven I have to start training to be a knight. It's a must."

"That's not true." Arthur cups her face gently. "You don't have to train to be a knight when you turn seven."

"Will you still love me if I don't want to be a knight next year?"

Her question shocks Arthur and he takes Elaine's hands in his. He hates that Elaine is questioning his love for her. Was he more like Uther than he thought? "I will love you no matter what, baby. Even if you never want to be a knight, I will always love you."

"Really?" Elaine has buried her face in his neck again, her arms tight around his neck.

"Of course."

"I don't want to be a knight."

"And you don't have too," Arthur says gently. "You can do whatever you want." Then he quickly adds, "as long as Mum is fine with it."

A knock sounds and Arthur yells for whoever it is to enter. Guinevere pokes her head in and smiles at what she sees. "Is everybody alright?"

Both Elaine and Arthur nod, then reach out to Guinevere. She comes over, kisses Elaine on the head and they sit together for a quiet moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Twelve year old Ariane is stubborn, full of pride and doesn't take criticism well. At least that's the feedback Arthur receives from Sir Percival who is in charge of the pages.

"She's exactly like you, Arthur," laughs Gwen when he grumbles about how she seems to think she's the leader on the training ground, pushing the younger pages around.

"I don't mind that she's pushy. I mind that she forgets herself and can be rude. Yesterday, I heard her tell young Jacob that he had to listen to her because she's going to be Queen."

She looks down at Arthur, who's lying on the bed with his head pillowed on her lap, marveling at how far he'd come from the young, arrogant prince she had known.

"And don't tell me that I was like that too," he mutters, letting his hand run across her legs. "I know I was like that. I don't want Ariane to be like that. She's going to be Queen one day."

"She may have your faults but she has your strengths as well. She's brave and when she's not being petulant, she is committed to doing the right thing."

Arthur harrumphs, causing Gwen to laugh then lean over to brush a kiss across his forehead.

"Ariane will grow up. Galahad is a good influence."

This makes Arthur roll his eyes. "Of course Lancelot's son would be the perfect child. He should be called Sir Lancelot the Perfect."

"Is Lady Elaine the perfect wife then?" asks Gwen cheekily. Her fingers are in his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

"Ah," says Arthur solemnly. "Now that's one area that I am the clear winner." With that, he pulls Gwen towards him and kisses her. It doesn't take long before the kiss deepens and Arthur maneuvers them so Gwen is lying on top of him. "I love you," he whispers in Gwen's ear and she replies by undoing the ties of his trousers.

Gwen is cuddled against Arthur's side, reveling in their intimacy, when the pounding comes. Pulling the covers up to a respectable level, Gwen answers.

"It's me, Mum. I want to show you something!" Elaine's voice floats through the door. Before Gwen can answer, the door opens and Elaine comes in, a book clutched in her hands. "Geoffrey gave me a new book to read. It's about the history of our family."

His eyes still closed, Arthur murmured, "Geoffrey's still alive?"

Gwen shoves him lightly before shifting so Elaine can clamber onto the bed. "Can you understand it?"

"Some of it," Elaine says. "Did you know that grandfather's father wasn't a king, like Daddy?" Gwen feigns curiosity and Elaine eagerly recites how Uther united Camelot. At ten, she has an amazing grasp of the politics of the various kingdoms and Arthur is soon sitting up, encouraging Elaine with questions and information.

"Sometimes, I think Elaine will make a better ruler," Arthur worries when Elaine finally leaves the room. "Ariane has such a temper and she's no interest in learning about the politics."

"Arthur," says Gwen patiently, "they are ten and twelve. And you're still fit and healthy. Stop worrying."

Arthur's eyes meet hers and he smiles. "Perhaps you should distract me some more."


	14. Chapter 14

The first boy Ariane declares she is in love with is a stable hand called Red. He's a year older, quiet and tends to Ariane's horse. The first person she tells is Elaine and for weeks, Elaine runs interference with Arthur and Gwen so Ariane is able to spend time alone with him.

She also tells Merlin which is why he receives a very special visit from his favourite Queen early one morning.

"I understand you know something about my daughter that I don't," Gwen says almost casually as she sits in the chair in the corner of his room.

"If you don't know it, how do you know I know it?" Merlin asks, a smile curling his lips.

Gwen merely raises her eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I was told it in confidence!"

"So you do know!"

Merlin sighs and puts down the potion he's mixing. He needs all his wits to deal with Gwen. "Perhaps. We could be talking at cross purposes."

"I was at training today and I noticed that our young stable hand was watching Ariane very closely."

"Ariane is a beautiful girl. I'm sure he's not the only one." Merlin smiles at Gwen, knowing his flippant answer isn't going to stop her.

"I don't think Ariane smiles and blushes at every person who watches her."

"Ah."

"Oh Merlin." Gwen rises from the chair and walks over to him. "She fancies herself in love, doesn't she?"

He bites back a grin. "She fancies she will marry him and they will rule over Camelot together. It's all very innocent. They are kids playing in love."

"It's hard not to worry," says Gwen.

Merlin knows that. He's been worrying the moment Ariane excitedly confided in him. Yet he is also cautious about being too negative about her budding romance lest she stops talking to him. "I know," he says to Gwen, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You wonder if he's interested in her because she's a wonderful girl or because she's the heir to the throne. You wonder if he wants more than she's prepared to give. You wonder if she's using her position to procure love."

Gwen sighs and covers his hand with hers. "And I wonder how Arthur will react when he inevitably finds out."

"He'll try to sack Red, lock Ariane in her room forever and ever and make a declaration that any man wanting to marry Ariane will have to defeat him in a combat to the death." Merlin grins as Gwen laughs, the worry fading from her face. Cupping her face, he continues, "But he won't because he has you."

Arthur doesn't do any of those. Instead, he takes out his frustration on Merlin, ordering him around as if he is a servant again.

As Merlin delivers Arthur's latest demand, he flings himself into the plush chair in the royal chambers. "Abusing me isn't going to change how the two of them feel for each other."

"It makes me feel better," huffs Arthur. Then he throws his quill down. "She's growing up so fast. Gwen says all they are doing is holding hands but my little girl touching a boy?"

Laughing, then ducking as a cup flies his way, Merlin says, "Ariane is sensible –"

"Sensible? Ariane is stubborn, a natural swordswoman, outspoken, brave and strong. She is not sensible. If she was sensible, she wouldn't be going around with Red."

"Didn't know sensible meant doing everything her father wants."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"You should be sensible, Arthur," Merlin says before he slips out of the room. Something thuds against the door.

The next day, he sees Arthur conversing, quite sensibly, with a very nervous Red and Ariane. The conversation ends with Red bowing deeply and Ariane flinging her arms around Arthur's neck.

"Remember what I said," yells Arthur as the happy couple leave the throne room.

"Good work," Merlin whispers to Arthur who rewards him with a scowl.


	15. Chapter 15

The message is quite clear. He has been summoned to a secret meeting. At the appointed time, Arthur puts down his quill, kisses his wife on the cheek and mumbles and excuse before heading to the meeting venue.

The guards who are usually posted outside the door are missing and when he pushes on the door, it doesn't budge.

"The password!"

Arthur frowns. "What password?"

"The one on the message!"

"Just let me in Ariane," says Arthur as he pushes on the door again, wondering why he's even discussing this with them.

He hears giggles then Elaine speaks. "But if you don't give us the password, how do we know it's really you?"

"Elaine! Open the door or I'm going back to my room."

From behind the door, he can hear Elaine giggle while Ariane grumbles. His daughters, he sighs inwardly. A smarter man would return to his room and spend time with his beautiful wife instead of standing in the cold corridor, waiting for two girls to decide whether he is really their father.

Finally, the door swings open, two hands grab his arms and drag him into the room.

Arthur looks down at his daughters. Their eyes are bright and their faces flushed. His eyes travels around the room. It's a mess of cloth, thread, paper and some other things he cannot name.

"The two of you are going to have to explain this," he says in as stern a manner as he can manage. Arthur doesn't know how Guinevere does it, but she manages to be stern even when she's not truly anger. He finds it impossible.

"You forgot!" Ariane frowns at him.

"What did I forget?"

"Mum's birthday," says Elaine.

He panics for a moment then glares at the two girls staring up at him. "I did not. Her birthday is next week and there's a celebration. You know this."

"But that's with everyone, even people mum doesn't like." Elaine nods vigourously at Ariane's words. "That's why I decided to have a special picnic for mum."

Elaine gasps. "I came up with the idea!"

"Yes but _I _decided we would carry out your idea," Ariane says dismissively, and before Arthur can chide her for her treatment of Elaine, she powers on, explaining the plan in great detail.

"You want me to cook," Arthur says slowly, memories he rather forget bubbling in his mind.

Ariane nods. "Elaine made the card and Merlin is going to make sure the weather is good."

"And what are you doing, Ariane?"

"I'm in charge, of course." The smile is smug and Arthur recognizes it as one he's given others many times.

"No," says Arthur, "I'm King, so I'm in charge." Ariane opens her mouth to protest. "And I declare that all three of us get the food ready for the picnic."

Elaine is practically bouncing on her feet. "Yes!"

The kitchen is a horrible mess by the time they are done and Arthur is quite certain that Cook is barely holding in her temper, and only because Arthur is King. He wonders briefly if he should send Merlin down later to get something from her, just for the fun of it.

Elaine is arranging the pillows again while Ariane keeps a look out. Arthur looks again at the food, wondering if they were even edible. Cook might have lied about it just to get them out of her kitchen. Gingerly, he pokes at the roast chicken.

"She's here! She's here!" Ariane is jumping up and down and Elaine is craning her neck.

Arthur stands and he can see Guinevere, her arm loosely in Merlin's, laughing as they walk through the grass towards them. He knows the moment she notices them. She stops. Her hand drops from Merlin and her mouth falls open before curving into a bright smile. There's not much else she can do because the two girls have wrapped themselves around her, chattering happily as she looks down at them.

Gwen settles down on the spread mat, adjusting her skirts as Elaine fusses with serving the food. Ariane is at Merlin's side as usual, her hand in his as she regales him with how she organized the whole thing. Arthur sighs. His daughter's closeness to Merlin both annoys and pleases him.

It's a while before he manages a little time alone with Guinevere, without Merlin or the girls interrupting them at every moment. He snuggles up to her, watching as Merlin indulges the girls in a game of catch.

"This is perfect," she sighs against him. He kisses her hair, squeezing her hand as Ariane approaches them, demanding they play too.

* * *

AN: Once again, thank you for all the reviews and feedback. It's been lovely and encouraging reading them. Merry Christmas!


End file.
